


To Be Loved

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Purring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Remus finally gives in and gets the affection he wanted
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Platonic DLAMPR, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight self deprecation, if there's anything I missed please tell me!

Over time, Remus had learned something which would have been quite obvious if people paid him more attention; he was quite touch-starved.

But no one wanted to touch - much less  _ hug _ \- the gross, garbage smelling, trash raccoon. So after a whole night of thinking about, he decided to fix himself up - if only for a day - to get as much physical affection as he possibly could. Unlike the others, he didn’t have a problem with simply asking for things he wanted, but for them to oblige willingly was a completely different story.

When he got up in the morning, he quickly went to take a shower, something highly unusual for Remus in his daily routine. He combed his hair out and sprayed hairspray in, but this time the nice smelling one. He put on deodorant that  _ wasn’t _ pickled-poo logs. He picked a shirt that wasn’t absolutely riddled with the smell of B.O. He was feeling quite excited once he stepped out into the common room, strutting to the couch. Logan was currently the only one up at such an hour and he gave Remus a small wave, yawning.

“Good morning Remus,” he said softly, sipping on his tea tentatively.

“Hey,” Remus responded, plopping down next to him. The bounce nearly splashed Logan’s tea everywhere, but Remus was too preoccupied with laying his head on the other’s shoulder.

He was met with an inquisitive look, then surprise. Logan leaned forward, humming thoughtfully, his cheek resting on Remus’ head. “Your hair smells rather lovely today,” he said appreciatively.

Remus smiled. “I took a shower today!” he announced, sounding thoroughly pleased with himself.

Logan gave him a look. “You usually don’t do that,” he mumbled.

“I just wanted to smell nice and juicy for you all for hugs and cuddles,” he stated bluntly. To emphasize his point he nuzzled Logan’s shoulder in an endearing manner.

There was a small moment of silence before Logan slowly brought his hand up, placing it into Remus’ hair. The motion seemed slightly awkward, but it smoothed out eventually.

It was an understatement to say the duke melted.

He closed his eyes, leaning closer and closer to Logan as he felt the other’s fingers being carded through his hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp. Remus didn’t even realize he was purring until he felt his whole body vibrate violently, which caused the peaceful ministrations of Logan’s hand to stop.

“Are you alright?” the nerd asked, voice laced with concern. “You seem to be shaking rather strongly. Did I do something?”

Remus quickly shook his head, placing Logan’s withdrawn hand back on his head. “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t hurt me! In fact, it felt really goodpleasekeepdoingit.”

Logan gave him another look but continued to card his fingers through Remus’ hair, the touch relaxing every nerve in Remus’ body. He started purring again, and it was then, that Logan finally realized what Remus was doing. He let out a soft laugh and continued to pet.

A few minutes later Deceit had entered the room, still in his pajamas. He looked at Remus and Logan on the couch, not fully taking in the scene happening in front of him. “I see you’ve found the resident alley cat,” he quipped, quickly heading towards the coffee maker.

“How often have you witnessed this? Are there any other forms of affection or actions that cause him to behave this way? Why have I never come across this before?” Logan rambled in fascination. His eyes were nearly stars.

Deceit took a quick sip of his cup of coffee, humming. “Considering he only comes to me - I’m sorry -  _ used _ to only come to me for cuddles, I have witnessed this many times before, though it’s always delightful to witness. Any form of physical touch seems to bring it on and you most likely haven’t seen this because most of you refuse to touch him,” he quipped, taking another sip. He gave the two on the couch a fond look before heading over to them himself.

The petting had stopped and Remus blinked blearily, looking at Logan, then at Deceit, who most definitely wasn’t there a few moments ago. “Hi Dee!” he chirped, leaning his head on the snake’s shoulder now. Logan gave an almost betrayed look but quickly covered it up. Deceit started petting, the hand coming down to rub circles on his shoulder, then his back. Remus nearly sunk towards the floor, but Deceit held him up, luckily.

“He’s very cuddly once you get close to him,” Deceit said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this content before, however.”

Taking this information into consideration, Logan put down his tea onto the coffee table below him before gently taking Remus’ hand in his, his thumb brushing the calloused skin. Remus shivered and he purred even louder if it was possible. Logan’s eyes lit up and he continued to brush his thumb against Remus’ palm. The two may not have realized it yet, but Remus’ plan was succeeding.

The next who walked down as Patton, who said ‘good morning’ to the couch trio before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

“Do you want any?” he asked them, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Just eggs for me,” Logan said distractedly. Deceit nodded as well. “Boil mine please.”

“Remus?” Patton asked, but Remus was far too gone, still purring at the acts of affection.

“He’ll have the same,” Deceit said for him.

Patton gave Remus a questioning look but focused on cooking. He seemed to have been making bacon as well as the smell wafted into the common room and throughout the house. Virgil came stumbling down a few moments later, seeming dragged from his bed by the smell of food. He headed towards the couch, but instead of sitting on it, he clambered to the top and slouched there, mumbling a ‘morning’ to everyone else.

When Patton had finished cooking, he found it hopeless to try and corral everyone to the dining room table, so he simply brought their breakfast to the coffee table and the opted to eat there. Patton turned on the t.v to watch cartoons, sitting on the ground at Remus’ feet while Virgil lightly nudged Remus to ask him to pass some food.

“Remus?” he asked, poking him. He was rewarded a shiver, then Remus pressing back against his hand. Virgil turned to Deceit, the snake happily eating the boiled eggs without chewing. “Is he high?” he asked anxiously, but Dee responded with a shake of his head, his smile amused.

“No, but he might as well be high on physical affection right about now,” he crooned, giving Remus a little scratch behind the ears. The creative side seemed to like that, his foot tapping on the ground rapidly. Patton gasped and cooed. “He’s like a puppy,” he whispered, barely contained excitement in his features. “Does he like to be pet?”

Logan nodded, still stroking Remus’ hand in his own. “Yes, but deceit has informed me he reacts positively to any physical touch-” he looked towards Virgil. “-even the smallest.”

Patton looked as if he also wanted to give Remus head scratches, but from his angle on the floor, it wouldn’t be the most convenient, and a little awkward. Instead, he slowly rested his cheek on the leg that wasn’t bouncing erratically. Remus purred and smiled softly, nuzzling into Deceit’s shoulder.

“He’s so precious,” Patton whispered in awe, his eyes stars as well. Virgil simply rested his foot on Remus’ back, occasionally giving him pats to signal for more food.

Remus was in heaven.

And then Roman came in.

Loud and boisterous came his twin, stretching while screeching before leaning against the banister. “Good morning you all,” he announced and they all gave him different greetings of good morning. He sat down by Patton and started helping himself to the food, his eyes on the t.v. There was a loud humming noise that puzzled the prince, and he gave the others looks, then looked at Remus.

“Isss, he okay?” he asked.

Deceit hummed and nodded, bringing a hand to Roman’s hair and giving him soft pats. “Yes, he’s fine, everyone is just in the basking in the revelation that Remus purrs.”

Roman’s eyes widened, leaning closer, realizing the humming was coming from his twin. “Is that what this is?” he mumbled. He poked his brother’s cheek and Remus opened his eyes slightly, looking slightly less pleased now that he was in the presence of his brother.

“Hey Roman,” he said rather grumpily. Logan had to laugh quietly at his tone.

Roman huffed in response, going to sit by Dee. “Well since you seemed so displeased by my presence then you will no longer have to see me,” he said, leaning against the snake with a pouty face. He got a pitying glance from the other and Roman turned the other way.

“My prince, you can also have pets since you seem so keen on wanting attention,” Deceit said, smirking. Roman was about to deny but then Deceit carded his fingers through his hair and the words die on his throat. He tucked himself into Deceit’s side, huffing as he got attention. “I don’t need it,” he muttered, but then started purring happily.

“Seems you two are quite similar,” Virgil commented.

“Shut up,” Roman complained, hiding his face in Deceit’s shoulder.

Remus slowly found himself drifting back into his head space, purring again as the warmth of the cuddles spread throughout his whole body. He made an expression that could only be described as a content cat face and he fully enjoyed the rest of his morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
